Bands, Gowns, and an Illness
by Fluttershy2142
Summary: Ever since Bella could remember she's been getting extreme unknown serious illnesses which causes her to stay at hospitals for incredibly long periods of time...alone. But what happes when all of a sudden for her very first time, she gets a dark and mysterious roomate who keeps to himself and has to be put down of meds in order for him to cooperate?
1. Prologue

Blood spluttered past my lips as I gagged, choking on it's crimson metallic liquid essence that once flowed within my veins, tainting my now once clean sweater. I could hear the nerve wracking ticks of a clock, rapid ticks, both milliseconds and seconds combined, symbolizing my life line. Hyperventilating, now – heaving really – I was desperate to catch any signs of oxygen instead of blood.

Dropping to the crimson splotched plush carpet, I felt my heart dropping along with it and fear to heighten to the point where it was almost unbearable. My ankle twisted in the process of falling, adding along to this agonizing moment. I was unable to scream out in pain or call for aid, my windpipe was clogged full of blood. Frightening thoughts overflowed, making my inner mental capacity to worsen to demise striking scenarios.

_What I would give to even let out a small whine…_

I could faintly hear a rumble from somewhere in the house but I hadn't thought too much of it, my life was literally ticking away at the moment. Time was showing no sympathy for me, it never did. After all, time truly does wait for no one.

Perspire trickled down my temple as my palms reached up to my throat, clutching tightly as if it would squeeze up every drip, drip, drop of blood. I finally felt an intense pressure clench my chest, creeping up to my throat, leaving behind a sick-like feeling. The feeling then went into overdrive, dropping down into my stomach and plunging itself back up to my throat. Tears finally broke, somehow breaking itself from an unknown invisible dam.

Clenching my eyes shut, I let out the urge, the blood. Hacking and gasps were all I was able to do at that point as my shaky palms moved down to my throbbing ankle.

"Swan Girl?"

Finally taking a large intake of oxygen after clearing my throat, I let my eyes open slowly, hearing the very familiar calls from my thirty year old neighbor, Emmett McCarthy.

"Bella?"

I let out a small smile, remembering how that name came to be. It actually happened when my family and I moved in. And Emmett was the first and only who had greeted us with literal open arms. I called them his special bear hugs.

My hands violently shook when I felt the violent pulse of my ankle and the accelerating crimson liquid that was filling my windpipe again. Trepidation consumed me as well as dread when I realized my outcome, not one emotion could stop this, not even the desire of having someone to aid me.

_I was going to demise…_

My heart clenched more as my throat felt heavy from this peril life possibly shattering moment. Not only that but the thick crimson that flooded my windpipe as well. I could feel the pressure clenching again on my chest, but had ignored it for some reason. Feeling the large gags that threatened, wanting to aid me from the blood, but I knew that it still wouldn't have worked. The blood would just keep coming, and coming, and coming until eventually I'd bled out.

My hands were shaking a lot less now, but that still hadn't meant that I wasn't scared anymore. No, I was far from being finished.

"Bella!"

As I laid, I looked down at the floors, finding spots of blood rapidly soaking into the carpet, escaping from my nose.

_It was inevitable, __dying._

Closing my eyes, I heard the pounding steps of Emmett's feet echoing through the once peaceful home. They were growing increasingly closer to me. Biting my bloody lip, I clenched my palm into a tight fist before slamming it down, ceasing the loud steps. I slammed my fist down thrice more before heaving my hand back down in exhaustion. I was suddenly rammed in the face with it, exhaustion, and hadn't had any more strength left in me. I was utterly fatigue.

"Holy...Bella!" I heard Emmett's booming voice blur away, making every word afterward hazy.

Then it all faded away…

At least I thought it did.

_**I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm from Wattpad and had used one of my stories from there for help on this. This is my first story btw but I'm not new to fanfic.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**I donot own Twilight, all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Sorry for the wait for this short chapter, but hopefully the second chapter to this will be longer. I'm not use to writing long chapters since I'm from wattpad but hopefully I'll get use to this whole long chapters thing. **_

**Beep, beep.**

Staring up at the white ceiling as light seared not only from the window but from the wall as well. I was use to the light being shone down upon my eyes, and the sound of it all as well. The frantic feet of doctors, nurses, relatives or friend of some sort to the patient as they were whirled down the hall. I was use to the television being on and it's slow subtitles showing at the bottom of the screen. I was use to the same questions they'd asked me each and every visit I had made since I was able to speak on my own. I was use to the terrible excuses of food they'd served on a plate for me to eat. I was use to it all, except for one...

_ Loneliness._

Yes, loneliness, something I had dealt with each and every time I had made the long visits here. But as Uncle Emmett told me, "It's for your own good." I had never understood that concept and most probably never will. He only paid for this expensive treatment since my parents had done so as well, but they started the process for their own overprotective reasoning. They hadn't wanted to witness their precious baby encounter a roommate who probably was a complete moron or was a creep.

Hearing many rapid footsteps approach the door, I rolled onto my side to the wall, away from my current visitor. Not wanting to be bothered at the moment, I needed something that I hadn't gotten much here at the hospital; privacy. But what had stopped my mood from dropping completely was the click clacks of very familiar claws of a certain someone I hadn't seen in months.

My mood spiked, picking my back up from the hard, cheap bed, I turned my body's full attention to the door to where a harlequin Great Dane was currently pulling with all his might to reach me, but that was kind of impossible considering that my uncle or brother, the one who took me in, Emmett was effortlessly holding him back, holding my dog, my Yoda back from me.

"Who's that, boy? Is that Bella we see?"

Yoda loudly yipped to Emmett's response, voice high and loud with need. Stretching my deep frown into a small smile, opening my arms up wide, I let out a small and raspy,

"Hey, boy."

But what had stopped us from meeting further was the increasing sound of grunts and feet scuffling against the floors with the high squeaks of sneakers hitting the hospital floors. Turning my gaze from both Yoda and Emmett was a flash of bronze. Drifting my arms down slowly, never leaving my gaze from that one spot where I had seen the bronze-like color. My accelerating heartbeat thumped with vigor as curiosity ran up and down my neck with my high blood.

My monitor beside me started to beep, warning any doctor's around that I was in need of care. My breathing had started to falter as I felt the need of oxygen strengthen, my head started the pulse with a terrible migraine. Looking down at my shirt, I had noticed splotches of blood on my gown continue to grow as the source dripped rapidly from my nose. Soon after everything had started to spin.

"D*mn, not again..." I heard Emmett mutter as I plunked my head back into the bed in exhaustion.

The loud grunts that suddenly echoed in the room from not only one but many others as well. I could hear the scuffling from the many footfalls along with Yoda's now warning yelps, wanting to let other humans around to know of my condition, wanting to aid me.

"Every thing will be alright, Mr. Masen, if you would, please, comply," a distinctive male voice, which I had recognized as my past Doctor, Dr. Baren, grunt heavily. "I have another patient who needs extreme care at the moment."

"In hell."

Curiosity had hit me like a ton of bricks after those two powerful words spoken from a masculine but velvet voice, causing me to lift my head from the hard, cheap mattress to glance over my shoulder, only to stop when I had felt a cold feeling sliver down my chest and into my stomach like acid, accelerating it's speed as if it heard my heart monitor's loud rapid beeps, reminded again of my current condition.

**Beep, beep, beep, beep.**

My stomach bubbled from the weird chilling feeling before heating up more and more and more until finally it had settled on an excruciating hot feeling, having it slowly crawl closer and closer to my dry throat. Tears were now streaming as my arms clutched around my body in attempt to cage myself from anymore internal harm. It had felt like torturous hours before I had finally gotten aid from owners of hands who hadn't known a thing to do in a large attempt of helping me.

I was unable to make out anything anyone was screaming at one another because of my own screams.

But for a moment I felt okay, for a moment I felt normal, all because I decided to cease my screams and glance to my right to the man who stopped me in my movements twice in most probably a full minute, the man with the bronze hair, the man who was most probably and hopefully my new roommate.

His deep green eyes, never leaving, glared before they changed into a more sullen look. I couldn't help myself for staring back, taking in my roommate's beautiful looks, but it was just for a few seconds before I was engulfed again with the usual excruciating pain.

_Yeah, the usual..._


	3. Chapter 2

There was a distant scream I had heard, but I hadn't known where exactly. I couldn't see, feel, smell anything to exactly pinpoint where I nor the voice were at the moment – or at all. I couldn't feel anything, neither emotional or physical, I felt almost dead without these things. But if it wasn't for my memory, I wouldn't have known exactly what this place was.

I was within my thought, my bruised brain, sleeping as if the moment I would awaken I would catch sight of my parents again – Charlie and Renee.

Whimpering was heard this time, followed by the sound of roaring flames whirling and whipping around in rage, wanting anyone within it's path to feel it's heat until they were extinguished.

I hadn't necessarily feared what was to happen next since I was so use to it, but I was positive that if this was my first time experiencing this memory that I had once called a nightmare then I would've been writhing under my mind's intense hold onto my wrist and ankles like manacles, not wanting me to be let free from this.

The darkness from around me started to slowly gain color as well as my sight. It all became vivid – lucid to me. The incapability of tears overwhelmed my every being, except that hadn't stopped guilt from overriding my system. I should be breaking down in pain for this, for what was to happen next. I should be seeking some sort of help instead of floating in almost oblivion as if I was normal, okay, fine..._never better, healthy as a hors__e._

A woman, brown hair and distant colored eyes that I had known for a fact was blue, stared off into the distance, head whipping forth and back for any signs of help as her loud sniffles were heard from my distance.

The man underneath the now smoking car, was grunting and whimpering aloud. His leg was detached from the weight the crushed car. His arm was fractured, but he still attempted to use it with his other bruised one to get out. And the woman was currently suffering in her lower abdomen from the large glass shards and her arm was bloodied and bruised with tiny flecks of glass currently beneath her skin from breaking the window beside her.

Her blue eyes were shimmering with tears as determination and pain seeped it's way through before the hope had drained, being emasculated by pain before she dropped heavily into the ground, knees scraping the gravel beneath her, showing white meat before blood could trickle and ooze down her now damaged legs. She glanced towards the man, her husband, being in grief that he had to struggle through this.

His chocolate brown eyes were dulling, his vision blurring immensely from the loss of blood he was receiving from his decapitated leg. But his brown met her blue, both freezing in their tracks, sharing an odd moment within themselves that I was unable to understand, even at the age I was currently in.

It had felt like a cheesy cliche romance ending where the two lovers would hold hands and soon then die, except together, but I hadn't felt that. They were my parents, Charlie and Renee Swan. It was true I had and still do love them, but I was unable to bring myself to their graves whenever the day of their deaths had arrived. I would always find ways to get myself sick, which wasn't really hard to do at all.

"I love you, Charlie."

Charlie, my father, had smiled at this before looking my way, directly at me, as if he could see me.

"You know I love you as well, dear. As well for Bells as well."

And that was when this dream, this distant memory that I foretold somehow the second they left Phoenix, Arizona for their anniversary while I had stayed with Emmett, it had became a nightmare. After this moment, I would always get a few minutes somewhere in the time of the future, they were glimpses, glimpses that were inevitable to change. I was unable to control them, know when exactly it would happen, where it would happen, if my physical form was involved…

It at first would only come to me at night, the second I closed my eyes. They were always towards the end of my dream so that I wouldn't forget them – they were easily forgettable for my brain capacity. I always had wrote them down and reread them every morning so that I was unable to ever forget, but I'll never forget my parents' death. No child should ever witness their parents' death.

Ever.

Before I had awoken from the writhing agony I was currently residing in, I had saw something that captivated me completely, pushing away any pain I had felt in that moment, it was a deep, rich color. It shone with intensity and a weird form of dominance.

Green.

They were familiar, they were eyes. A male's eyes, except I hadn't known who. This wasn't something I could write down to remember, it was some I had to draw out. I knew that I wasn't a too terrible artist when it came to sketching, painting, or crafting. I was, as Em would say, "pretty d*mn good". Usually I would scold him for such language as my mother would with my father but I hadn't bothered at that moment. He was complimenting me for once, not picking on me about how I was implanted into cheap hospital beds and wasn't really running around much as I should.

But I ran, whenever I was home with Emmett and was somewhat healthy, I would take Yoda out with me for a run and sometimes Emmett would tag along just to make sure I wouldn't collapse, even though Yoda was pretty good at making sure I was okay and knew his way around. He would always stop our jog, using his 165 pounds before turning us around and leading us back, and usually as soon as we reached our block, I would collapse and have my usual attacks.

The glimpse I had seen for a little bit over a second quickly blurred before I heard the familiar loud beep coming from my heart monitor. Sighs of relief were heard all about the room. Opening my eyes, I was met with doctors and nurses huddled around me.

"Time." the doctor stated, his blonde hair trickled with sweat.

"2 days – 44 hours, 25 minutes, and 37 seconds to be exact."

"Record this in her records, please. I want her file on her personal information and records, please, as well. I want everyone to record her relapse time, as well as the many panic attacks she receives through out the day. If she is sent home, I would need a monitor for her as well and for whoever is her guardian to record her data as well."

This man wasn't my doctor, but he was currently acting like it. I had wanted to ask but decided not to. I would need to see in a week of time to ask. If my doctor is here before then, I won't ask, but if not I will.

"T-Thank-" I started to croak before I winced from the pain in my throat.

I was handed water and I just gave the nurse a small nod with a polite but small smile.

"You're welcome, Isabella. But you shouldn't be thanking me, I'm just saving your life as my job from now on, meaning that I am now your doctor. Your recent doctor was unable to meet your needs, not able to find the problem within your system. Saving your life today, I was to find the problem except I don't have any proof."

"Doctors all around near the area of Washington hold a meeting every few months to check up on your unknown certain cause and we agree to what to treat and help you with. The meeting is only thrice a year. My reasoning or answer to what your problem is needs proof before we could make way and continue onto it. I am only able to make decisions without their consent is if it is a dire situation."

"B-But why is everyone so concerned about my life?"

He sighed before turning for everyone in the room to leave us to talk in peace, which it hadn't really made much of a big difference considering that I was now okay, so there wasn't anything much left to do for me at the moment.

The second the door shut, the doctor spoke again,

"You, Isabella, are our test subject. If we discard you, we would indeed get away with your death with our money, but we would've lost something that would've been life threatening, something that we all hadn't known, something that could possible be that big _cure_ for everyone. Never in all of my years of being a doctor did I ever think that I would encounter this ever again."

My curiosity was piqued but before I could ask anything on the matter, I was interrupted by a loud bang against the hospital doors, frightening me a little – a jolt, if you will. There were grunts to be heard before the door burst open with another loud bang. I yelped at this, eyes wide.

The doctor had sighed at this before swiftly maneuvering himself around the commotion and out the door unharmed, untouched.

"M-Mr. Mason, please settle d-down."

I hadn't wanted to witness this but was unable to cast my eyes away from the scene, from the two male doctors struggling, from _him…_

His teeth, prefect in an unknown way, straight but crooked in a way, yellow as well, not being brushed after a while. His straight nose that complimented his lips that were. His hard green eyes roamed frantically between the two men before closing shut again, still in a mad struggle to break free from thee grasp.

Unable, to speak I was, still captivated by him and his every being. I had felt especially intrigued by his bronze hair. It had looked natural on him and had suited him amazingly, but I hadn't thought of this as a color to born with, instead dyed.

"W-We just want to situate you to your new living quarters."

At this, the man had eased a bit, not ceasing completely. The two doctors firmly placed him upon the bed, giving each other sorrowful glances before meeting my watchful gaze.

"By the looks of things, you have someone to share your new room with." The man smiled softly before letting Edward go, only for a fist to sharply connect to his jaw.

The man stared the doctor down, hand now bloody from the hard impact to the doctor's jaw. The other doctor hadn't done anything, only picking up his colleague before leaving the room with a loud _bang_, not wanting to deal with the man's antics any longer.

Turning my gaze back to the man, I was again met with him intense stare. It had sent chills down my spine, frightening my every being, except it had also chilled me to a calm sense of serenity as well. My stomach churned with fear as thing stranger continued to stare.

I was confused on my emotions' at this moment. I could understand the extremely large sense of fear I had gotten under a second under this man's gaze, but not the small feeling of that calm serenity.

"What the f**k are you looking at?" He finally spoke, causing me to yelp out of fear before sighing aloud, looking down at my bag, taking out an old book of mine to reread.

I hadn't expected any of this at all to be my first conversation with my roommate, but with my luck, health, and clumsiness, I should have seen this coming. Especially when this arrogant stranger barged in with twenty people holding him down.

Ignoring him had seemed like the best suited option so I had stuck with it, and he hadn't minded from the way I hadn't heard any rude remarks from him any longer. But when I had glanced too make sure that he truly wasn't bothered at this, I found him still glaring at me, except harder this time.

Wanting nothing other than to curl into a ball again, I had. Hugging my book tightly into my chest. Wuthering Heights was one of my favorites, I held it dear to my heart. I had felt myself growing tired as I stared at the bright wall I had grown use to, hands softly petting the cold sheets beneath me.

I was tired. It had seemed that my energy was rapidly dwindling day by day. Hopefully it wasn't something abnormal to my usual body conditions. I hadn't wanted to be dead with my new roommate still glaring at the back of my head, well aware of heart monitor's frantic signals.


	4. Chapter 3

Perspire ran cold down my every outer being, dampening any and everything within it's reach. I felt my body's temperature drop, as if someone had dumped me into the Arctic Ocean, leaving me to freeze to my own demise.

My body trembled, paralyzed, not allowing myself, it's owner, to maneuver my system back to safety, to it's close to healthy state.

Trying to stay as calm as possible, I kept my eyes closed, trying to listen for anything that would give away that I was in danger. Having experienced this before, I knew I had to keep calm as best as possible. If I hadn't heard my monitor, that was a good sign, but it was bad that I was incapable to warn someone, unable to get aid.

Opening my eyes once I was self assured that I was calm, I looked around. Everything seemed to be normal, in place, all except for two.

The man, my roommate, was peacefully sleeping in his bed beside me to my right. Even at such a distance, I could still decipher the small to large details in his frame. From the disheveled curls that were splayed on the top of his head, to the faint detail of the way his long lashes shadowed his checks, curving just before they could touch his soft skin.

Looking down to my lower left, beside me, was a small little girl, silently weeping, as if her trembling voice was muted from the world. Her small body shook, arms wrapping around, tightening with each small fracture of a moment, never missing the small drum of my steady heart. Her long black hair was a curtain, shielding away her face.

**3:04**

It was late, not even a moment's worth of minute could pass before I had felt a pang of suspicion hit my chest, warning me to prepare for whatever was to come.

The moon light's small dim that shine through the window, through it's small peak through the curtain, it was my guide. I understood what was happened, I hadn't made a fuss. I had told a doctor before but they hadn't done much, there was nothing to do except for getting a regular good night's rest.

But even that was impossible within my home.

I could hear the loud rings that chimed within my ear, feeling as if it was shattering my drum whole. The pain was almost unbearable, but I was use to it. No tears escaped past my lids, not even forming, they never did.

Turning my focus back to my roommate, trying my best to ignore the fact that my ears were practically bleeding at this point.

My roommate began opening his eyes; instead of his calm green orbs, I was met with pitch black, haunting my every being through and back out. Still, though, I tried to keep calm, snapping my vision to the peeling white ceiling, every strip that ripped away, a dark red oozed away, drip dripped down as if the ceiling was weeping in remorse.

Looking to my left, reminded that the small girl was there, still she wept, except loudly this time, voice ringing over the painful shrills in my ear.

"I want my mommy, I want my mommy," she chanted.

I wanted to reach out for her, to comfort her. The walls' paint began to peel and chip away, allowing the dark red to ooze down.

The small audible sniffles that emitted from the small, bone chilling, little girl ceased entirely. Her body ceased it's trembles, as if her whole being was paused with a remote, not wanting to be put on play any longer.

Still, though, I stared. Nothing was happening so far from what I could see, but I just knew that it was the opposite. No, she was only making myself anxious, anticipating her next move as if I were her next opponent in chess, itching for her next move with her all mighty piece.

Never, I let my guard down but for a small moment, I let it down, allowing curiosity to seep through. The small girl, snapped her head up, dark hair still covering her face, shielding all except for her mouth.

The small girl's mouth widened as her teeth elongated, all sharp, resembling canines. She snatched up my limp hand, pulling it towards her mouth. I wanted to pull away, tried. I attempted on moving it, jerking as hard as I could, but I knew that my attempts were only futile.

I couldn't hold in my urine any further, letting loud whimper. But that hadn't stopped the small girl from shoving my arm into her mouth. Before she could bite, before her teeth could effortlessly tear away the flesh and bone on my arm, I closed my eyes.

With experience, I knew that I was experiencing hallucinations. Still the ear shattering shrill rung all through out my ears, but I attempted to ignore it.

I made work to move my body again by starting from down and working my way up. I twitched and wiggled my toes, feeling relief hit the pit of my chest. From my toes were my feet, legs, fingers, hands, arms...I was now moving these limbs all at once before I finally jerked myself awake.

Yes, awake. It is called sleep paralysis, it happens when you are lacking too much sleep, it's a sleeping disorder. There are many times, and unfortunately I've experienced them all. As of now, I get them when I'm either transitioning to sleep or when I awake. The only position I am allowed to sleep is on my right side. And it has to be quiet, no lights, no sound.

I guess someone had forgotten to turn these things off or cause a ruckus near my sleeping form.

Heart loudly thumping in my ear, almost cooling down the relapse of the excruciating agony my ears endured. My body was sour, fatigue, as if it had endured an intense fitness session.

I usually get this almost several in a row, because I always tend to fall back asleep when I know my body won't allow me to. In order to properly go to sleep when these things happen, I have to keep my light on, stay awake for almost an hour before attempting again.

Clicking on the small light above me, my eyes squinted at it's bright blare. Dimming it to it's lowest point, I allowed my eyes to adjust. Looking around, blinking rapidly, I caught sight of the steadily snoring male.

Even asleep he was scowling.

_**3:07**_

That's one of the main things I hated about sleep paralysis. Your mind is awake but your body is asleep, which is why you experience such hallucinations. Everything seems so real, and I believe that's true. I believe that your eyes are honestly open. But what scares the pit of my core is that they're actually not.

How do I know who's there and who's not? How do I know what exactly is in place and what's not? How did I know that it was exactly 3:04 and I was in that state for three minutes?

How did I know? How do you know?

And I loathe it so much that I can't take it anymore. Sleep paralysis has become a large portion of my life, all because I yearned to know what it was like to lucid dream, to finally grasp and control your dream.

I've been with this sleeping disorder for almost six years now, and I want it to stop. You'd expect me to get use to it but I can't, it's not possible. I can't. I don't want to. I want this to at last stop, to leave me alone.

Alone, I know that very well. I'm always alone. And every time I yearn for it, it's crushed from ever coming close to my reach. I guess I've accepted that. It's like someone wants to play God with me and they're controlling my every burning move, just as if I'm their precious puppet.

Rolling over to my left side, not wanting my new roommate to see, I let a few tears to escape. Feeling sadness pang my heart as the tears streamed, snot unwillingly running.

Now sniffling, I was sure my roommate was to hear and wake up any moment now, but he hadn't. I was okay with this but I sort of wanted to be comforted with my condition and home circumstances now that I finally had someone to accompany me.

Still, he hasn't bothered.

Hearing my door open and close, I felt a strong familiar palm clutch my hair, yanking from its root, snapping my head back. My scalp buzzed with pain as I felt my body surge from it's resting position, away from my captor.

"Why are you giving me problems, Bella?"

With a gulp, I turned my head aside, meeting the face of the familiar black haired man with hard brown eyes that glared into my soul, boiling and bubbling, burning every where his soles glanced.

"I-I don't know what you mean by that, Jacob."

He sickly chuckled, wrapping his arms securely around me, bring me in to a large warm embrace, as if he actually cared for my well being, even though not just a second ago he was abusing me.

I felt his disgusting lips place upon the side of my head, grazing my soft flesh. His lips lightly trailed down to my ear, causing a shiver of trepidation _drip drip_ down my spine, trickling down every bone and crease, down every form of dent or nerve.

"My money is slipping out of my pockets, Bells. Why is that?"

I began to wriggle myself out of his grasp, feeling tears graze down my cheeks. I hadn't wanted this, nor hadn't I excepted my father to either. This form of "punishment" was never something my former friend and now significant other had used.

"Tell me or I'll rip out that tube of yours," he grounded out in my ear, arms firmly wrapped around me as his free hand slipped lower and lower down my abdomen. "Leaving you to bleed."

"No," I cried. "Please, Jacob. I'll be a good girl, I promise."

I felt my gown begin to slip away as I struggled to wriggle my way out of his firm grasp. I silently whined as I felt my gown fully slip, leaving my body bare for anyone to see.

"**L**-**Leave**. **Alone**."

I felt Jacob throw me against a nearby wall, causing my body to smack against it's hard concrete-like wood. I felt my bones crackle, snap, and pop; a small inaudible gasp to leave my lips. I had felt the wind knocked out of me, leaving me in a choking mess, gasping for any signs of oxygen.

Not acknowledging that my eyes were closed, I opened them, watching the sight in horror in faded vision of the mysterious brute scream at Jacob, my significant other, as he pounded his fists into him, easily dominating over him, almost murdering him as Jacob attempted to get the man off of him from the floor.

I wasn't able to hear myself, or anyone for that matter, but I knew that the doctors were coming soon, I could tell. My heart monitor must have been going off, along with my roommate's.

Unable to even comprehend myself, I knew that instinctively, I was defending my boyfriend.

"No."

Both men hadn't paid me any attention until I said it louder for them to hear. Not able to hear myself, I was sure I was loud, unable to naturally critique my volume.

Only the man who is brutally pounding on my boyfriend, using his right palm to firmly restrain Jacob from further movements that would harm anyone, whether it was myself or him.

His hard green eyes were softened, snapped to mine in shock on hearing my voice. His eyes began to roam over my now uncovered body, without a gown to shield away prying eyes, they harden at all of the various of marks that were permanently engraved in my skin.

Turning back to Jacob, it appeared to be that he was scolding him but I was unsure of his exact words before the man began screaming at Jacob, vein on his neck visible.

The door burst open, as if it were locked, not granting a fed up person's wishes to enter. Men ran in, yanking the man off of Jacob, separating them both.

Jacob's "mask" went up, his character, shielding away his true nature from prying eyes. He appeared to be shocked, fear slowly ebbing away at his emotions, himself not yet acknowledging what just took place before his eyes.

My doctor ran to my side, flashing his light in my eyes. I was unable to make out what he was saying, not able to hear a word, not even a small ring. It appeared to be that he was asking me the standard questions to make sure that I was alright, checking my vitals.

I hadn't responded.

I knew my doctor knew that I wasn't okay, he was smart enough, he was experienced. My doctor had began to command orders to one of the men behind him to help me.

Looking around him, my eyes roamed for the man who saved me from my boyfriend, but my doctor had brought my attention back to him.

"We're...help...", was all I was able to manage to comprehend from him.

I began my search again for the man, wanting to see if he was alright, to see that he hadn't gotten into _too_ much trouble. But unfortunately, he wasn't in the room.

I had felt indifferent about it, about him not being here, about not being able to than him. I hadn't felt anything deep for him, I had only just glanced at him yesterday, let alone speak with and meet him.

_**6:35**_

It was three hours afterwards and still, I hadn't heard a word from anyone regarding both my father and my strange roommate. Everyone was ignoring my questions, not answering me.

The sun was just about peaking over the horizon, wide awake and ready to show every one the inhabits earth of its glorious brings of today. But unfortunately in this hospital, I was apart of the many people who doubted today.

Sometime today, I was supposed to have my daily morning exercise when I'm here. It's different than just a run at home. Here, they monitor your every movements, seeing what works best with your health and what doesn't.

So far, my body is only able to handle jogging, not any other sort of sport or exercise. They don't know why but they highly recommend it, even if I have a break down afterwards. Though, they still test me on certain types of exercise, even if I always fail terribly at them both vitally and mentally.

"I'm going to need to run some tests on you today after your 9 o'clock exercise. They are all absolutely necessary," my doctor, from what I learned to be Doctor Cullen, informed, examining his clipboard as he spoke with me.

With a small nod of my head, I looked down at my lap with a small sigh.

_Why me?_

_**8:55**_

Walking out towards the hospital's entrance, I reveled in the cool crisp air of January. At most times, I wasn't much of a fan of winter, hating it's sheer white essence of snow it emitted, but I had missed it. I had missed this, missed going outside, missed cursing every time I slipped and fallen over ice.

I missed this part of my life.

"Alright, Isabella. I'm going to need you to sit on that bench for today, it'll only take a moment," my instructor directed, backing away from me, closer back into the hospital's entrance. "I'll be right back."

With a small nod, I made way towards the bench. Sitting down, I let my eyes roam around, reveling in the feeling of being outdoors.

I felt joy blooming essence spread deep within my chest, hands reached out wide, ready to grasp hold any and everything, wanting them to feel my absolute and utter happiness.

I heard small _pitter patters_ ahead of me but I ignored then, still taking in the scenery all around me.

The trees, branches have traded their leaves for icicles, being left almost bare. Frost covered almost anything and everything it's fingertips could touch. I smiled brightly, missing this.

Feeling an unknown presence near closer to me, I turned my attention to whatever was ahead of me. It was the man, my roommate, the one who aided me from my father's sick intentions.

He continued to slowly walk until he was directly in front of me, easily over towering me. A dark shadow was casted over him, making him look even more menacing than normal, but I swallowed those small _drip drip drops_ of fear, I hadn't known my intentions but I hope they were perspicuous enough for even someone as myself to see.

"Venire," his soft and velvet but strong foreign accent serenaded along with the crisp winter's breeze.

"W-What?"

"Andiamo."

"I-I don't..."

Before I could finish, he snatched up my hand, tugging me off of the bench, walking me across and down the street hand in hand. I was greatly befuddled but I hadn't bothered to ask, only playing along with what my roommate's wishes were.

As we walked, it was uncomfortable being hand in hand with him but as I sparred small quickly glances his way, it seemed that he hadn't seemed bothered by it the slightest.

I hadn't bothered to make small talk, I was too nervous to, fed up within my own world.

In the distance, I could hear a whistle being blown, followed by faint shouts and calls of voices. Looking back behind me, I found doctors, nurses, and even officers chasing after us.

My roommate muttered something before tightly gripping my hand, pulling me along with him. He sprinted down the street, dragging me along with him. I was able to keep up with him, my body being use to this treatment of exercise, but I could feel myself wear down closer and closer to my break downs.

"W-Wait, I-I can't handle this any-"

My roommate stopped shortly, swinging me over his back for me to grapple and hold for dear life, catching my breath. I hadn't known why I complied but I just did.

My roommate had seemed to have slowed down now that he was carrying my weight along with him, though he hadn't stopped. It wasn't until he reached the end of the road until he stopped completely and let me down.

I could still hear the men chasing after us, even faint sirens. But the man just stayed there, not making any movements of fleeing, only staring down at our enclosed hands.

"Venire."

At this, he pulled me across the street, walking back up the road, back towards the hospital's direction, towards the fatigue and angry men.

_...what was he thinking?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Three Years Later**

_Tick, tick, tick._  
_Tap, tap. _  
_Tick._

Sighing aloud, I continued on my _clicks_ and _clacks_ as my eyes stared down at my test paper, frustration rumbling deep in my chest. The frustration was accompanied with anger as they both rippled up and down my spine in harmony.

I wasn't angry with the paper but only myself for not being able to properly contemplate the math problem before me. I hated these things, in fact loathed them, I loathed how these things were my specialties at learning for but I failed at taking; tests.

I was never too grand at being put under pressure, hence why I was now one of the eldest students in my grade. I had failed miserably at tests, but I aced with flying colors with every subject I was taught, being able to work excellently in all of my honor classes.

What I had hated the most, though, was time, my reasoning was because time had never cooperated with me, or I never cooperated well with time. I hated my age, telling probing others that I was 16, going on 17 this summer, that I was still a Freshman in high school.

You'd expect the school I was in to remove me, but for an unknown reason, they couldn't. My guess was because of my condition, it limiting me from certain things.

But I hated it, learning the same thing every year, having to go to summer school every year. No, hate wasn't strong enough - I loathed it all. I hadn't wanted to learn the same things over and over and over again, so much that you'd expect me to pass at least _one_ test.

_Tick, tick, tick._  
_Tap, tap. _  
_Tick._

I even pushed myself to learning ahead of what I was expected, I wanted my knowledge to catch up with my age.

_Tick, tick-_

_"Shh," _an irritant student hushed, tired of the frustrated clicks of my pen.

Sighing again aloud, I raised my hand high, wanting to clear my head. The teacher acknowledged my hand but hadn't called on me, knowing my intentions on abruptly leaving class, not to bother with finishing my test.

I was persistent, I was stubborn, defiant. I hadn't wanted to do the test, I hadn't wanted to do the very test that I failed miserably every time.

I knew the test like the back of my hand, I had memorized each and every question, I just hadn't chosen the correct answers. But this year was different. There was four multiple choice answers, one was right. This was now my third time taking the gosh darn test, I surely to pass, especially if I put my mind to it.

"Finish your test, Ms. Swan," my teacher sternly spoke, breaking the silence within the room, cutting through the thick tension.

I knew that it was already too late for me, my life and future career was now in ruins. Who'd want someone who had struggled and spent three more than average years in high school as their employee? Who'd want to enroll someone in their college who couldn't handle being put under the pressure of something as small as quizzes? Who'd want someone like that? Who'd want someone like that, like me?

Glancing out the window, I took note of the down pour as it roared within the trees, knocking on the windows as if to ask for entrance to wreck havoc inside the classroom.

The skies crackled and rumbled, upset for some unknown reason. I guessed that it was frustrated with myself for not being able to ace the very test that I took for now three times, I had to at least get basic this time.

Stopping myself, I inhaled a large gulp of air, in need of calming my wits back down to earth to this very test that had stumped me every breaking moment.

I never guessed the answers, though. You'd expect someone such as myself to take their chances and to venture out and explore other answers that could most possibly be the correct one but I hadn't. I believed in my knowledge, believing that what I was taught even if I'd fail miserably.

But for an unknown reason this year, I caught myself doing a completely different test than the last few years. I guess it was because of precaution reasons, not wanting me to cheat. Except, the problems before me were new, more advanced than what I was repeatedly taught every year.

This test before me was apart of the things I learned on my own, apart of me wanting my knowledge to catch with my age. This test before me was above average than what I was use to, especially since my new teacher this year decided to work with me more.

My teacher, Mr. Newton, was exceptionally nice, being an excellent young teacher, better than the last. This was his first year here, fresh and early out of college, replacing my last teacher that taught at this school for almost a decade.

Quickly finishing up my last problem, the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Standing to stretch my muscles from sitting for so long, I was greeted by my teacher who stared at me disappointingly, expecting me to fail this test, too.

"Let's hope this is the one," he sighed. "It's your last chance."

I sheepishly smiled, packing up my things, readying myself for lunch.

Nothing ever went my way, whether it was academically or realistically. And in my opinion, I'd say I did a pretty darn good job in this world, especially with my incapabilities.

I honestly thought I had a disability, even if I wasn't diagnosed. I honestly hadn't known what was wrong with me. In the past, I passed my tests with flying colors, but it had seemed to me that as soon as high school had came into the picture, it had pummeled.

Making my way down the hall towards the lunch room, I glanced around at the bubbling teens with beaming smiles, happy to converse with one another.

I felt a pang of loneliness hit deep within my chest, unhappy that I was alone. I wasn't able to make friends, ever.

Everyone acknowledged me as the person who was never able to pass freshman year, not even able to make up everything during summer schooling. They all viewed me as a hopeless girl who can't even pass a pop quiz. They all hadn't bothered me, though, they gave space to myself to get my wits together.

Making my way down the lunch line, a rumble of nausea hit my digestive system, elevating slowly up my body towards my chest, creeping ever slowly.

Swallowing the excess saliva that filled my mouth, I calmly returned my empty tray before speed walking out of the line, making my way towards the large double doors; I at first walked through with the intentions of putting some food in my stomach, although now becoming naught.

Once out of sight, I sped down the halls, dodging roaming teens and staff that walked about, ignoring the calls for me to slow down.

The heaviness grew within my chest, signaling me that I was going to regurgitate whatever I last eaten (to what she assumed to be last night's small portion of dinner) all over if I wasn't going to make the bathroom any sooner.

"Crap," I muttered before slightly belching.

Knowing I wasn't going to make the bathroom, I ran towards the nearest classroom door. Before I could knock, it was abruptly opened for me.

"Bella?"

It was Mr. Newton, my homeroom teacher. Stepping out of my way, he watched with curious wide eyes as I scrambled to the trash bin beside his desk and spilled whatever I had left in my system.

"You passed," Mr. Newton spoke over my gurgling sounds over the trash bin. "A perfect score."

I heard him loud a clear but I was preoccupied with getting whatever was disturbing my stomach out of my system. Tears sprung to my eyes every time I regurgitated, silently cursing at the intense pressure the action gave.

"This past year, I've been giving you standardized tests under the permission of both principal and state," he continued, opening the window to let out the stench it gave. "And that test you just took is what the Seniors are taking."

I whined, shuttering, feeling another round of spits and heaves come, but I attempted to swallow it down, wanting to acknowledge what my teacher was telling me.

"I suspect that you've been passing all along, except the teacher before me hadn't taken a grand liking towards-"

Before Mr. Newton could finish his sentence, I heaved up another spurts and splutters, much to my consent before I lowly apologized when I was done, feeling finished from my small episode.

With a smile, Mr. Newton handed me the class' tissue box, not seeming disgusted with my disarray, only amused.

"Yeah," I chuckled, wiping my mouth of any discarded vomit, looking at him to make sure my appearance was okay. He nodded, not seeing anything out of place. "It makes sense."

"Why?"

Getting comfortable on top of his desk, I attempted to throw my contaminated tissue in the trash, silently cheering with a fist bump from successfully scoring it in without having to use my legs, distracted momentarily from Mr. Newton's question.

"Bella," he called, capturing my attention. "How does it make sense to you?"

I had to get a grasp of my wits again and remember our conversation before I scored in the trash bin without having to use my legs and walk a few meters and back.

"Oh," I smiled solemnly, reminiscing what my former teacher had done since the moment I entered high school. "H-He use to molest me."

Even now I could still feel his trembling fingers trail up and down my arm, hot breath on my neck, whispering unpleasant things that no student should ever hear utter from upon their teacher's lips, let alone former significant other.

"Mike, I'm fine," I muttered, already taking notice of his stature change. "I was then and I still am now."

"I'm your teacher, Bella, you know you're not allowed to call me that."

"Yeah, and I'm also the sky," I smirked, trying to lighten the mood. With a sigh, I continued, "I guess he started messing with my testing grades when my condition started probing at his pockets."

"Jacob wanted you to stay, Bella."

I stared at him with knowing eyes. Of course I had been stupid enough to not actually tell anyone what my former boyfriend and teacher did to me, only claiming myself as absolutely and utterly horrible at testing, denying any and everything.

"Because you aced your Senior test, I'm going to announce early that you're moving on up to the Senior classes by next month."

Dumbfounded, I wobbled off of the wooden desk, walking towards my teacher. I was suddenly reminded of why I had loved this man before me, the man who took college courses at an early age, who excelled in every subject, who had put forth in the effort of making time to genuinely spend with me, the man that I shadowed when he was a Junior and myself being in the eighth grade (a rare opportunity, might I add), looking for a high school before the both of us dating the year after.

I loved this man.

"Thank you, Mike."

Water swelled to my eyes as my body finally moved, running to the man who was my life. My arms opened, tightly grasping hold of his warm neck as my body crush into his. Automatically, his arms firmly wrapped securely around my torso.

We stayed that way until the both of us realized that someone could walk in at any moment and catch us. Separating, we both awkwardly smiled.

"You know, you're not supposed to call me by my first name."

"I'm your former girlfriend." I replied with a smile, stepping away from him, closer to the door.

"Which information will cost me my job," he protested.

"But not for long..." I sung, leaving the room and my former boyfriend.

**3:09**

Twiddling my thumbs, I sighed at reaching the house in which both my guardian and I resided in.

Unfortunately, I hadn't have to work today, leaving myself time to do the workload I had to do before quickly finishing up housework before Jacob could come home to strangle me for not doing them.

Fumbling with my keys, my heart thumped loud, not feeling safe, not comfortable around prying eyes in such a neighborhood. Girls had gotten snatched and abducted around here as if it were a hobby.

Illegal substances were passed around in exchange as if buying a piece of candy from a convenience store. I was not safe, not even behind locked doors. I was neither safe at home nor out, I was never safe.

The neighborhood at one glance seems like the perfect place to live, but that is only cause you don't know what takes place at night, when the lights go off in everyone's home, awaiting for sleep to peacefully take them.

My boy, Yoda, had became my world. I bought him from a local pet store with the permission of my mother before she died. At first, it was for entertainment reasons before it drifted into something much darker.

Of course I trained him myself, not having enough money nor being old enough to pay for classes for him. I hadn't wanted a large untrained Great Dane running around, especially with untamed condition.

At last, I safely entered into my home, securely locking my door before turning off my alarm, securing it again for other intruders.

Even still in the end, I wasn't safe; I never was. That was the unjust truth whether anyone had liked it or not. And the worst thing about it all is that I always thought about **him**, always wanting him with me, as my guardian, as my protector...

To protect me just as he did that day.

I could hear the small whimpers emitting from Yoda, chained, away from my Jacob's wrath as he grunted, using his strength to hold me down as he carefully held a blade on my back, not yet adding pressure.

"The less you move, the painless this will be."

I hadn't listened. My mind and body were both in a disarray, in a scrambled mess, in panic mode for it's owner's dear sake.

I could feel an attack come to me, coming full blast with at first a headache. The skull shattering, ear piercing agony sent tears to my eyes, coming in quick sharp pangs. Then I could feel blood trickling down my nostrils, tickling my hairs but I wasn't laughing.

If my Jacob hadn't stopped soon, I'd be taking another trip to the hospital yet again. It had still amazed me how the hospital had never questioned my various scars that were scattered across my skin.

"You better start counting. And I won't stop until you reach 100," he barked, grounding both weight and blade further into my skin.

_Counting_; reciting from one, odd numbers, until the goal is achieved, before _Bells_ could breach her limit. _His_ definition.

"O-One."

The blade, with little pressure applied, danced across my back, allowing all of it emotions of cold sadism to smear deep into my open wounds. I could feel the small dribbles of my fresh warm blood ooze down my back, running cold as it trickled.

My knees burned as they were dug deep into cold hard white rice that Jacob spread, wanting to induce my pain even further.

A small whine escaped from my lips as my eyes clenched shut, not wanting any tears to slip, not wanting to see that he had this power over me, even though he knew for a fact that he did.

"T-Three."

The more I had counted, the slower and deeper the blade went, the harder my father pressed my knees into the rice scattered in a pile on the cool blood stained floors.

I could hear the rattles coming from outside on the porch, hearing the howling summer wind scream at the screened door, wanting entrance, which was unlikely. It was now summer, the wind was acting as if it were fall or spring, except it wasn't. And that was the unjust truth.

Just as the inevitability of my life crumbling to naught each breaking day, every burning moment, every ticking second. I was to demise soon whether I liked it or not, it was my fate. And the one to rip it undeniably from my grasp without hesitation is the man above me, crushing me down beneath him just as I was; my current significant other, Jacob Black.

I could feel the small dribbles of his perspire bead down on my flesh, sickening my stomach to the core, bile slowly creeping up.

My heart thumped louder and louder and louder as my conscience screamed for that one person, screamed for him, screamed for that strange man that saved me that day.

The way his cold eyes glared down at Jacob as he screamed at him, attempting to punch the living daylights out of him, to rend his ever being away from existence before he was utterly yanked away from doing so, from putting my boyfriend and former teacher in his place, to stop playing god with his own girlfriend.

"T-Twenty...Five."

"You're slowing down, _Bells_," Jacob warned, reminding me to keep with the required pace.

I was unable to go too slow, it showed that I was breaching my point, that I was losing a battle to exhaustion. I was unable to go too fast, it quickened my punishment time. Only was I able to keep pace with myself, which is how I'm able to always survive these various punishments.

"F-Fi-Fifty-"

The blade was now ever slow against my back, cutting deep into my flesh, leaving open wounds. It was now excruciating at this point as tears stained my cheeks.

My bottom lip was marked by my teeth, blood dribbling from myself hitting on my lower lip, keeping myself from screaming allowed, not wanting to anger my father on causing neighbors any suspicion.

But at this point I was unable to hold my screams in, it was impossible to anymore now. I'd die from loss of blood at this point now.

Screaming at the top of my lungs, I felt my throat burn, eyes clenched tightly as tears continued to endlessly stream. My arms wrapped tightly around my body to cage myself as my body instinctively curled into a ball through Jacob's forceful weight being applied to hold me down.

I felt my Jacob's weight being lifted from my body, presence oddly leaving the room. Still, though, I screamed, screaming for him to hear, screaming for him to save me once more.

And then, the pain grew worse as I felt a large hand smear something on my back, causing everything to impossibly agonize my body both in and out. I wanted to scream louder but couldn't, I wanted to cry harder but couldn't, I wanted to hide my body away more but couldn't.

I had reached my limit.

**An hour later. **

Looking at the girl in the mirror, I assessed her various marks of pure inhumane torture. Her knees were blue and purple, bruised and scarred, uncooked rice leaving marks in her skin. Her back was scarred all about with wounds so deep it was needed to be sown back together, already appearing to turn infected, not yet receiving proper treatment, from being smeared all about with salt.

And her eyes. They were swollen, puffy from crying tears of agony, enduring both physical and mental pain, feeling unable to heal, unable to mend herself back together.

That girl was in hell.

_I_ was in hell.

I took another shower that morning, allowing the cool water soothe my wounds before applying rubbing alcohol along with temporary disinfectants to help keep my wounds from becoming infected, not wanting to deal with the same problem of causing my father more money with my hospital bills.

Removing my contacts, I began rummaging around for my glasses, wanting Yoda to come down with me to school, not wanting to be alone.

I was almost practically blind without my glasses from my apparent condition. My glasses always broke whenever Jacob decided it was time for another spree of torture on my part.

I missed the last bus down to school; having to instead walk, not wanting to wait a few hours for the next bus that came in the evening. The walk down to school was indeed long, following my familiar bus route down.

Tears welled in my eyes once again that morning, feeling overwhelmed with everything that I had encountered so early in the morning.

I wanted Emmett here, to comfort me just as he stuck by my side like glue when my parents died. I wanted him to kiss away my pain with his soft tender lips, lingering on my temple; I wanted him here to crack jokes about the flaws we both shared, I wanted him here to utter many, many, many words of tender care and love.

I wanted my adoptive uncle but also brother, neighbor: Emmett; not that man I met in that hospital. How could I ever replace Emmett with a horrifying stranger that every being doesn't make any sense whatsoever at all? I was only deluding myself. I'm sorry, Emmett. Please, forgive me.

Apart of my school's uniform shirt clung to my back, blood sticking and seeping through the menstrual pads I taped on. It was cold but I hadn't minded, I had much more things to worry about, for an example, walking straight.

I could hear small whimpers coming from beside me, along with a light brush of a dog's body. I smiled, looking down at Yoda, clenching his leash for reassurance.

I was allowed to take him to school, my dog was certified. He became certified a bit after I trained him, taking care of my unique needs from every one else. I was labeled disabled within this society but I hadn't minded.

"I'll be okay, boy."

He only grumbled before continuing to walk me down the concrete path that grew evermore blurry the more I walked. Yoda's leash jerked, signaling that Yoda knew something was wrong. But I was sure that I was fine, I just needed to keep walking forward to school.

Yoda yipped, stopping completely, not allowing us to move forward. Exasperated, I didn't know what to do anymore. Of course I had to admit that _something_ was wrong, I wasn't that stupid, but I was sure that I was able to make it through to whatever I was dealing with until I reached school grounds.

"Let's go, Yoda."

Still he hadn't complied, only alert, looking frantically around us, in search for what I assumed to be help. His search stopped when he found something straight ahead, in the same direction where we were heading.

"Okay, come on-"

Before I could walk or take a step anywhere, Yoda slightly growled, warning for me to stay where I was. Not wanting to cause a conniption with a dog who was certified on knowing what was best for his owner's health, I stayed put.

Letting go of his leash, Yoda sprinted down the path, going over the slight hill in the distance, out of my sight for help.

Of course I was nervous but I hadn't doubted my dog. I was nervous about being alone by myself, standing as various of cars passed by.

The more cars passed, the more time dragged on, the more blurred everything grew to be. The lights were suddenly too bright for myself to handle and the world became to shift.

In the distance up ahead, I heard a faint siren. I solemnly smiled, knowing that it was Yoda's doing. But what I wasn't too grand about was the hospital bill that was going to reach Jacob's hands right after I was almost killed for an hour or so earlier today.

I saw a glob of white race over the hill in my direction with an ambulance following beside. The white glob, Yoda, ran to my side, assessing me to make sure I will still intact, that I was just as he left me. He whined, gripping his leash in his mouth, using his nose to nudge my hand.

Taking his leash, I turned my attention back to the ambulance, siren loud but faint, as if it were drifting away. Male figures appeared, stopping in front of me.

"We, uh, well your dog...we saw his vest..."

The man dragged on, words chopped, but the earth began to feel more shaken than before as if awaken from a deep slumber, swaying me fro and back. Yoda whirred, eyes trained solely on me.

Clenching my eyes, taking off my glasses, I felt my head begin to pound, my hand rubbing my eyes.

I hadn't paid the men any attention as one of their skillful hands checked my body for an external signs of mistreatment. At reaching my back, I heard blurred deep grumbles of voices before both Yoda and I were led away in the ambulance down to the hospital.

**6:20**

"Please, don't call my guardian," I pleaded as the sun settled over the horizon.

"We have to. You've just undergo surgery and are in need of notifying your guardian and payment," the nurse drew on as she filled out paperwork.

"N-No, please. I-I can pay," I protested, even though I was broke.

"You're still underage. You need a parent or a guardian's notification."

I was was royally screwed at this point as my back slightly ached but was numb from the medication they gave me.

But still, _why?_

"W-Wait, I have another guardian to pay," I cried as the nurse began to leave. "His name is Emmett McCarthy."

The woman acted as if she hadn't heard me, continuing out the door. I hadn't dared to question any of them on why they were so keen on expenses payment instead of how I actually got my wounds. I hadn't wanted to be thrown into a foster home, even if I had Yoda. No one would've wanted an almost grown up teen such as me.

With Yoda at the foot of the hospital bed, I turned out my lights, wanting sleep to reach me. Only at this time was I at peace. Only in the hospital was I remotely safe, my father couldn't harm me.

I was safe.

Only, though, not truly but momentarily.

A wet _thing_ lightly slipped across my cheek, awakening me from darkness. It was rare for me to not dream of that day but still I hadn't dreamt.

Opening my eyes, I was met with a familiar glob of white. Squinting, I could make out the doglike features that the glob had.

"Good morning, boy."

"And good morning to you, too," a deep voice echoed through the once quiet hospital room. I jumped with a small yelp, taken aback in surprise that someone was in the room. "Again, I am amused by all of the digits in this bill that I am receiving."

Not saying anything, I clench Yoda's body close to mine, unconsciously and skillfully slipping away his vest. Once his vest was off, Yoda was still in his role, guiding me, but he was more of still my dog and my protector, not as _submissive_ as with his vest on, able to face any challenges to protect me.

I could feel the slight rumbles in my fingertips from Yoda as I petted his fur, calming him down, keeping him at bay. I was sure that professionals wouldn't recommend the way how I handle things with my dog but I had faith in him.

"Answer me this, Bells; why must you always take these luxurious trips to the hospital?"

"I-I'm _dying, Jake_. A-And I'm only prolonging my death. I'd rather leave internally rather out," I softly spoke, lightly placing my words, restraining a shutter at uttering the name that I once called him before, a name that was once held dear to me.

For reassurance to not himself, now myself; I tugged Yoda slightly closer to me, though impossible considering his size was taking up half of the bed.

"You sound like a fool," he chuckled. "You never was too grand at the skill of lying."

"Maybe that is because I don't make it a hobby as you do," I blurted, eyes widening in realization of what I said, clasping my hand over my mouth to stop myself from saying anything more that could get me killed.

Jacob calmly stayed where he sat, sighing aloud before relaxing in his seat, closing his eyes, as if he were at genuine peace. My heart began to thump as fear spiked, elevating higher and higher into trepidation, my heart monitor's erratic beeps confirming that I indeed was scared. Beside me, Yoda snarled, growls rumbling deep within his chest.

A tear slipped.

I was going to die, Jacob at last was going to kill me. I kept my eyes trained on him for any sudden movements, though there were none, except I hadn't believed it, I hadn't kept my guard down.

"I won't get you now," he finally spoke. "I'll wait until we get home."


End file.
